Bath Time!
by Kiss and Kill
Summary: This is my first posted fanfic so i hope u like it. What happens to a certain hanyou when he gets mixed with a bike,some pigs,and a bit off soap...?Read then!


**Bath Time?!**

(Okay... now don't blame me but this is my first fanfic i've posted so i'm a bit lost. I all ready have a headache... Oh and _italisized _stuff is like memories of thoughts Well I hope you like it!!)

"Hey,Kagome?"

"Yea?"

After a long day of clue searching, Kagome rode her bike with the all too arrogant hanyou InuYasha on the back to Kaede's village for some well deserved rest.

"What's this thing called again?" InuYasha asked.

"A bike for the millionth time, InuYasha!" Kagome almost yelled.

"Do you think you could show me how to ride it?"

Kagome sighed. _"Not again…. Last time was too much!"_ "No! Do you remember the fence incident?!"

"Oh yeah…."

InuYasha could just picture that herd of cows again. That was a long day for him… Sits and other things used by Kagome to get him to fix the trampled fence._ "Stupid cows!"_

"I couldn't stop and it's the stupid cows fault for not moving!!" he grumbled.

"Stop making excuses. It's over now and you're not trying again."

"Wench…" he muttered under his breath only to be almost knocked over as the bike came to a sudden halt. The reason…a huge hill.

"Get off, InuYasha. Your extra weight wouldn't make this thing easier to push up hill," Kagome said getting off the bike.

He hopped off and just as she started to pick it up he pulled it up and set it on his shoulder. Kagome looked suspiciously at him as he started up the hill.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Carrying your bike," he answered without looking back.

She glared at his back, but followed. "You still aren't riding it. It's your own fault for calling me a wench."

"You heard that?"

"Yea! It's a little hard not to here you…"

"Feh…"

A few moments off silence before InuYasha stopped and stared asking again. "Show me how to ride!"

"No!" she sad flatly.

"Come on!"

She looked at him and sighed. "Fine! But just down the hill, but if you break it you'll have to carry me around until it's fixed."

"Yea, whatever…"

He set the bike down and climbed on.

"Now remember the brakes are the levers on the handle bars and-"

He cut her off," I know!" He pushed off and clumsily put his feet on the pedals. He steadied it and smiled. "I think I got it!" But as he neared the bottom he forgot everything.

Kagome noticed he was speeding up and called out, "Use the brakes, InuYasha!!"

He didn't hear her ,of course, because he was busy staring at the fence at the bottom of the hill.

"Not again…." Kagome said smacking a hand to her forehead.

The front wheel of the bike slammed into the fence and sent the hanyou sailing over top rail, landing face first into a pen filled with mud.

"Oh no…." she sighed and started running down to see if he had broken anything.

In the pen he sat up and spit a mouth full of mud out. "UGH! Where as I ?!"

"KWEEE!"

He looked back just as a group of pigs ran up and trampled him back into the mud. He jumped up and yelled, "Nasty!!"

"KWEEE! KWEEEE!"

Another bunch ran under him, knocking him off his feet, and onto another few's backs. They carried him around the pen leaving Kagome to laugh her head off. She hung onto the fence with tears in her eyes and was shaking with laughter.

"Ka-go-me!! Help- - me!!" he called as he was still dragged around.

"O-okay…!! Ha ha ha!!" she managed through her laughs. She reached out and grabbed the back of his haori, causing him to once again to fall into the mud. He got up fuming.

"Your lucky nothing happened to my b-bike!" she said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Who cares about the bike! What about me?!" he yelled.

"Kami, InuYasha! You stink! It looks like you have some little buddies and you smell like them…!"

He growled and climbed over the fence.

'Well," she said taking her bike," the village isn't far away, but can you stay back there? You smell really, really bad."

"Shut up!"

When they got back to the village Kagome stopped and pointed down into the forest. "Go and get in the river. I'm going to get some things," she said.

"I-in the river?! Kagome!!"

"What?! Not like that! I'm just going to bring you some things! Hentai…."she grumbled stomping off.

"Feh…" He took off for the river and soon found it. He plopped down at the water's edge and looked down at his reflection. "She'll have to drag me in .Hmph! I don't need a bath!"

"Oink, oink…"

He jumped up and looked around at the noise.

Silence

He growled and sat back down.

"KWEEEE!"

"What is that?! Kagome better not be playing a joke on me!"

A few more snorts and a big pig ran out of the bushes, jumping into the water. It splashed a bunch of water at InuYasha and he jumped up again.

"Stupid pig…."

It snorted and looked up at him.

"You seem to like the water, but I thought pigs were dirty animals."

It climbed out and shook from nose to tail. InuYasha covered his face and glared at it. It gave a satisfied grunt and ran off into the bushes.

_"It looks like you have some little buddies!"_

"Little buddies huh?" He went over to the waters edge and looked down again.

"InuYasha!!" Kagome ran up and slapped him on the back. He waved his arms and finally fell into the ice cold water with a big splash.

"Opps… Gomen…" she said.

He sat up and parted his wet hair, that draped over his face. She giggled and set a bag down in front of him.

"There's some soap in there. That should help get rid of the smell."

InuYasha flipped his hair back getting Kagome wet.

"Hey!"

He smirked and splashed her. She wiped the water from her face and glared at him. When he splashed he again she pulled her shoes and socks off and jumped in.

"That's it! You asked for it!" She splashed him and he splashed her back. They went through a war of water until Kagome finally gave up. She climbed out and plopped down on the grass. She was soaked to the bone and freezing cold, but it had been fun. InuYasha got out and sat down next to her. He started to wring out his haori sleeve when Kagome started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Look!"

She pointed out at the river and sure enough the same group of pigs were out there swimming.

"You have groupies, InuYasha! How cute!"

"What are groupies?"

She laughed harder and laid out on her back. All the pigs got out and galloped over to InuYasha. They hopped into his lap, grunting and oinking.

"Great… More pigs…"he grumbled.

"At least you all got a bath," Kagome pointed out.

"Baths… Yuck!"


End file.
